


give me your hand

by l___tm



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Emotional, Gen, I Think I Broke The Tags, Mental Health Issues, Other, Sad, Sad?, at this point everyone is soulmates, changlix, everyone is sad, idk what im doing, minsung - Freeform, minsung basically run away together, minsung soulmates, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin soulmates, sorry if i made this sad, then stuff actually happens, they all meet jeongin, this whole story is oops, um anyways, um im very confused, why did the tags break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l___tm/pseuds/l___tm
Summary: [discontinued]"Give me your hand," Chan demanded. Jeongin kept his head down, but lifted his hand up to Chan. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry." Tears formed in both pairs of eyes as Chan took Jeongin's hand in his own. "Please don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Chan started, looking down at their hands.
Kudos: 5





	1. characters 0.0

**Author's Note:**

> this intro is meant to introduce you to the story and help you familiarize yourself with the style. this story will be divided into parts, with each part covering a different portion of the story. for example, part 1 covers the characters' backgrounds and pasts, going into depth of each character. that's just some basic information about the story, the bullet points below contain more.
> 
> basic info:
> 
> \- main chapters have standard capitalization; lowercase intended for other parts
> 
> \- 3rd person point of view
> 
> \- any characters' siblings / family are entirely fictional, as are their personalities and actions
> 
> \- characters' personalities and history are not based on real life, and are made up
> 
> \- i will tw everything as it is brought up; masterlist of tws will be updated as i write
> 
> \- i probably make a lot of typos sorry
> 
> \- school system is based on the u.s. school system
> 
> part 1:
> 
> \- background of the characters
> 
> \- characters' past
> 
> \- character check ins to update you on all their profiles as more is discovered
> 
> \- no new / current events, all events that occur are in the past
> 
> \- chapters divided by character to explore moments in each characters' past
> 
> \- i HIGHLY suggest you do not skip reading this part; part 1 is a major portion of the story. if you don't read it, many things will be confusing, and the story will be less interesting
> 
> part 2:
> 
> \- current events occurring, present story is taking place
> 
> \- character check ins for any updates and new information
> 
> \- chapters will not usually be divided by character, most will include all or multiple characters
> 
> tw masterlist (will be updated):
> 
> part 1:
> 
> death, vague mentions of violence
> 
> part 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- all ages are the age each character is when they meet jeongin (february 2nd)
> 
> \- each character's progress in school is at the time they meet jeongin
> 
> \- no family members are present at and after the time everyone meets jeongin
> 
> \- question marks (??) mean the information will be revealed later
> 
> abbreviations: grad = graduate(d), yrs = years

**bang chan** :

age: 18

school: 4 yrs high school, grad 1 year ago

family: mother, father, older brother (4 yrs)

**lee minho** :

age: 17

school: skipped 2nd grade + 3 yrs high school = grad 2 years early, grad 1 year ago

family: mother, father

**seo changbin** :

age: 16

school: 4 yrs high school, will grad in 1 year

family: mother, older sister (5 yrs)

**hwang hyunjin** :

age: 15

school: 4 yrs high school, will grad in 2 years

family: father

**han jisung** :

age: 15

school: skipped 2nd grade + 4 yrs high school = grad 1 year early, will grad in 1 year

family: mother, father

**lee felix** :

age: 15

school: 4 yrs high school, will grad in 2 years

family: father

**kim seungmin** :

age: 15

school: 4 yrs high school, will grad in 2 years

family: mother, father, younger sister (2 yrs), older sister (2 yrs)

**yang jeongin** :

age: 14

school: ??

family: mother, father


	2. bang chan 1.0

age: 12

The boy stopped his alarm and began to drag himself out of bed. Chan would miss his brother. Even if he indirectly caused a lot of Chan's stress, the two loved each other immensely. He couldn't believe his brother had already graduated and was going off to school. After changing and getting ready for the day, he walked downstairs to meet his family. His brother already had everything packed. His parents walked to the door, each giving his brother a hug. Finally, Chan walked over and embraced his brother, securing his hands around his brother's back.

"I'm sorry," his brother whispered.

"For what?" Chan questioned.

His brother replied, "For setting the expectations so high. I know they won't be easy to exceed, let alone reach. I know this stresses you out a lot, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Oh," Chan said and smiled slightly, grateful to know his brother understood and cared about him.

"No matter what, I'll always be proud of you, okay? I don't care if our parents aren't, I'm proud of you," his brother said.

"Thank you," Chan responded, "I love you. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, I'll make sure to call sometimes," Chan's brother stated, finally breaking away from the hug.

Chan's mom walked back over to her eldest son. The two packed the car and left for the airport, leaving the 12 year old and his father. For a few minutes, Chan felt a bit lost, like something has shifted. Returning to his senses, he checked the time. It was just after 11 am, and the boy walked back up the stairs to his room.

He closed the door and took a seat on his bed. Chan let his mind wander, his thoughts drifting to many different subjects. But there was one central theme, that of feeling like his childhood had come to an end. His brother had started studying intensely at the age of 13, when he began 8th grade. Chan would enter 8th grade in less than a month, unprepared for the increased stress he would face. Checking the clock again, Chan stretched out on his bed. By 11:27 am, the boy was asleep.


	3. lee minho 1.0

age: 12

Minho closed his textbook, having completed the last of his homework. He glanced at time on his laptop before closing that as well. "Only 5:29?" Minho sighed, flopping onto his bed. The 8th grader had 3 tests the following day, but he wasn't stressed. Very few things stressed Minho out. He had been studying for these tests from the day he was informed about them, and he had reviewed his notes while completing his homework; Minho felt there was no reason to be stressed. The 12 year old had excellent grades, and had skipped 2nd grade. He was intelligent and mature, but no one could discredit his hard work. He spent the majority of his time studying. But to Minho, it all felt like a waste. With nearly perfect grades, he had everything some of his classmates longed for. But it didn't matter to him. Was he happy? No. Was he sad? No. Was he bored? Extremely. Minho saw no purpose in school or life. Apart from studying, all he did was dance. And quite frankly, he didn't hate that. Minho didn't have many friends. None, to be exact. But was he lonely? Nope. With his parents frequently at work, Minho spent a lot of time alone, thinking about what he wanted. There was one thing Minho loved, and that was dance.

Minho had more than enough space in the massive house he lived in to practice, and that's what he did. Almost every chance he got, Minho would dance. He didn't plan on going to university, he dreamed of going to a dance school. Of course, only Minho knew that. He didn't dare tell his parents, who expected him to follow in their footsteps, and go to business school. There was a dance studio less than a mile from his house, and Minho planned on checking it out over the weekend. He rarely went in public, apart from going to school. This would be a special occasion.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard his parents enter the house, already arguing. Their voices got louder, until all Minho could hear was echoes of screams. He pulled a pillow over his head, attempting to muffle their sounds. A few tears rolled silently down his cheeks, the pillow absorbing the drops. The only cause of Minho's stress was his parents.


	4. seo changbin 1.0

tw // death

age: 12

Footsteps echoed as Changbin and his sister jogged down 6 flights of stairs. "Yes, that's her," Changbin heard his sister speak into the phone, "It's been 25 hours." 

"Nobody has contacted us. We're on our way to the hospital right now. Her shift ended at 10 pm last night. Her shift this morning started at 6 am, that's why we weren't worried when we woke up and she wasn't here. She should've gotten home an hour ago, her shift ended at 2 pm," she rambled. 

Changbin stopped listening, his mind preoccupied, thinking of all the things that could've happened to his mother. Within a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital. His sister told him to take a seat, while she asked where their mom was. Almost immediately after she took her own seat next to Changbin, they were called in by a doctor. Changbin recognized the doctor's name, she was one of his mother's friends. She pulled the siblings into a room, shutting the door. Changbin noticed her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry," she spoke, "We tried to contact you, but no one answered when we called the number on file."

"We changed the number last week, I don't think she had informed the hospital yet," Changbin's sister shared.

"I figured," the doctor started, "I'm so sorry we couldn't reach you."

"Where is she? Is she okay?" his sister asked, clearly worried about their mother. 

The doctor suggested they take a seat. With everyone now sitting, the doctor began, "Your mother..." her voice broke. Changbin knew whatever she was going to say would not be good.

"Your mother died of a heart attack last night. She wasn't far from here, but by the time someone spotted her, it was too late. I'm so sorry," she explained. Tears rolled down all three faces, the siblings barely comprehending the news. Changbin didn't remember anything from that moment on, until they got home.

The 12 year old dropped himself onto the couch, his sister sitting next to him. "I can't believe..." Changbin said, choking on sobs. His sister stood up to call her work and tell them she wouldn't be there today. Changbin and his sister had grown up without a father. They had been very close with their mother, even though she worked long hours at the hospital. 2 years ago, his sister, 15 at the time, got a job. 10 year old Changbin stayed at their apartment alone when both his mom and sister were working. 

In the two weeks before school began, Changbin's sister got another job, the 17 year old starting her final year of high school with two jobs. With only a sister that he barely saw, Changbin was more alone than he ever could've imagined.


	5. hwang hyunjin 1.0

tw // vague descriptions of violence

age: 12

Hyunjin finished wrapping his hands, and slid his gloves on. Earlier in the summer, he had started boxing. It was a good escape from his father, who had a new woman home every other week. When Hyunjin graduated 6th grade, his father began dating. Hyunjin's dad almost forgot about him; no one was there for Hyunjin. He loved boxing. Hyunjin felt like he was fighting the past, every punch he threw was an attempt to repair the mistakes his father made. When 7th grade began, Hyunjin was able to earn high grades in addition to boxing. His father was still bringing home loads of women, and Hyunjin didn't see how this was impacting him.

Almost 13, Hyunjin got into his first fight. He didn't even have a reason to start that fight. Hyunjin was always angry, the smallest thing would push him over the edge. A few fights later, Hyunjin realized his anger was the effect of his father. Hyunjin's hatred for his father increased with the number of women his father dated. None of which could replace his mom. When his parents had still been married, his mother caught his dad cheating. Hyunjin never heard from his mother again. The only thing he was ever told was that she had died a few months later. 

In Hyunjin's head, many of the punches he threw were at his father. There were a few to bring his mother back, and a few wishing he had moved with his mom, instead of staying with his dad. There were even a few thrown at the woman his father cheated with. This was all anger his dad had caused. His dad, who barely noticed Hyunjin, let alone cared about him. And for the next two years, nothing would change. Hyunjin would still be alone.


End file.
